El verdadero amor de mi vida
by MadoNekko-Chaan
Summary: Akane se despierta y descubre a quien quiere de verdad y ahora planea confesar sus sentimientos, pero esperen... que hace un pato con un silbato en su casa?


**Hi Minna! Pues ahora quise escribir de Ranma 1/2!  
**

 **Sadako-sama: pobres van a leer puras fumadeces**

 **Mado-chan: Yamete! no me molestes! QAQ  
**

 **...**

 **Espero les guste y les saque una sonrisa n.n**

 **El verdadero amor de mi vida**

Era un dia soleado y nos encontramos en la casa de los Tendo donde una tranquila Akane leia sin molestar a nadie una revista de ultima moda. Ranma le había llamado vieja gorda selilitica y fea como siempre pero esta vez había logrado herir sus sentimientos pero luego lo golpeo hasta dejarlo incosiete **(n/a: que malo es ranma u.u pero mas mala akane por maltratarlo Sadako-sama: meh fue muy blanda…)** ahora leia la revista esa porque su hermana Nabiki le había dicho que para gustar a los hombres y ser mas femenina debía seguir los consejos que la revista decía. Pero cuando creyo que nadie la miraba en verdad alguien la miraba

Del otro lado de la venta estaba….. Champuu! La vigilaba porque quería desacerse de una vez por todas de la prometida de su querido y amado Ranma! Asi que para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan cuando Akane se durmió, Champuu aprovecho para meterse al cuarto y dejar un perfume en la mesita del buro **(Sadako-sama:….. un perfume? Y para que? Mado-chan: duuah pues para hacer que Akane deje de sentirse atraída por Ranma )** como la autora dice, el perfume estaba hechizado y serviría para que akane cambiara y se enamorara de alguien mas!

A la mañana siguiente cuando la pelo azul oscuro despertó y vio el perfume se extraño pero pensó que seria regalo de alguna de sus hermanas y se lo puso sin pensar, de repente se sintió mareada, extraña y sin fuerzas pero de la nada se recupero

*que extraño*pensó akane pero luego lo olvido y bajo a desayunar. Al bajar las escaleras se topo con Genma saotome que para suerte estaba como humano solo que por alguna razón no tenia su pañuelo en la cabeza. En ese momento algo impactante sucedió… Akane se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente ¿Qué le pasaba? Porque sentía como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago… acaso… acaso estaba enamorada!? **(n/a: nooooooooooooooooooo! TT-TT Sadako-sama: *rodando los ojos* exagerada)**

no!

no podía ser!

Pero si era!

Akane se embelesaba ante la presencia del hombre que tenia la calva al descubierto…esa calva tan brillante y relusiente que la hipnotizaba y la atraía y la hacia pensar en cosas **sucias (n/a: upsi mi lado pervertido me hace escribir asi n/./nU ustedes imaginen lo sucio –w-)** esa calva sin pelos sin ningún bello que pudiera estorbar era lo que había enamorado a la chica que no dejaba de mirar a Genma

-Akane? Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el pelón-estas muy roja porque me miras asi?

*Yo… Yo…. Yo quiero lamer esa calva*pensaba cochinamente akane

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse y hacerlo un despavorido Ranma corria perseguido por Champuu interponiéndose entre Akane y Genma

-Pinche vieja locaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba Ranma al tratar de huir de la loc… digo champuu **(n/a: aaash me cae bien gorda #-.-)**

-Ranma-kun querido hazme un hijo!

-NOO! D:

Y tras de ellos iba persiguiéndolos un pato con anteojos que por alguna rara razón portaba un silbato

-*sonido del silbato o algo asi* Fruuuuum fruuuuum CUACK CUACK fruuuuum fruuuuuuuuuuuum!

Akane miraba con asombro lo que ocurria ¿Porqué un pato traía un silbato? ¿Por qué estaba en su casa para empezar?

Luego negó con la cabeza para ignorar el caos y volvió a mirar a genma, a su calva mejor dicho.

Cuanto anhelaba tocar, acariciar, besar, lamer y sentir la pelona del papa de Ranma.

-tio Genma-hablo la del pelo azul oscuro-yo… yo quiero decirle algo pero me da pena

Pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por Ranma, champuu y el pato

-CUAAAAAAAAAAAACK FRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Akane sintió enojo porque la interrumpían mucho asi que decidio perseguir a los responsables de que no pudiera decir su confesión

Corrió y corrió hasta que por fin pudo golpear brutalmente a Ranma quien no se pudo defender porque estaba distraído tratando de evitar que Champuu lo besara.

-ZORRA! :C-le grito Champuu a Akane-PORQUE ME LO MATAS?

-No lo mate estúpida solo lo golpee y posiblemente lo deje sin desendencia-dijo Akane

-TANTITO PEOR!-dijo Champuu

-Cuack! Fruum! Cuack!-dijo el pato

Akane la ignora y mira al pato

-que hace ese pato!?

-pues que va a hacer pendeja? silbar, duuh!-le respone Champuu como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo

-ya se eso! Pero porque?!

-no te importa!

Y asi Akane se quedo sin saber pero porque no le importaba realmente. La verdad era que ese pato acosaba a la Champuu. Por eso estaba ahí con ella. La razón de porque tenia un silbato era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida **(n/a: tan misterioso que ni yo se .w. Sadako-sama: es en serio? -.- Mado-chan: los patitos podrán silbar silbatos? Sadako-sama:*se golpea la frente*)**

Ya se hacia de noche y todo el dia Akane estuvo maltratando físicamente a Ranma que la molestaba y tratando de correr de su casa a Champuu junto con el pato silbador. Estaba agotada pero mas estaba triste porque no había podido confesar sus sentimientos a Genma. Soñaba con el día en que pudiera restregar su cara con esa pelona perfecta pero todo eso no era posible porque sabia que su relación estaba prohibida. Sin embargo, cuando creía que no volveria a toparse con Genma Saotome escucho como su padre le hablaba mientras jugaba el juego ese chino que tanto jugaba con su amado peloncito **(n/a: no se como se llama el juego de las fichitas que juegan mucho r.r gomenasai)**

La luz volvió a iluminarla, podía verlo y confesarse no importaba que su papá lo supiera! El amor vencería como siempre asi que nadie podría separarla de su amado!

-tio Genma-llama Akane mientras corre para llegar a donde estaban los hombres. Su corazón se acelero y sus nerviosismos de colegiala la invadieron- ¡TIO GENMAAA!

Pero cuando llego al cuarto se topo con la desgracia mas horrenda de todas…

PELOS, PELOS POR TODAS PARTES! LA PELONA DEL TIO GENMA YA NO ESTABA! AHORA ERA UN PANDA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo! TToTT-dijo Akane-EsTASS PELUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!

Luego recordo que podia regresarlo a la normalidad y la esperanza volvio

-ah por cierto Akane no hay agua caliente-dijo Kasumi mientras pasaba por hay

-PELUUUUDOOOOOOOO Y SIN AGUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TToTT

Y asi, la pobre peliazul lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo mas y hasta que se paso el efecto del perfume hechizado. Pero esa noche fue recordada por todos como la noche trágica en que Akane había perdido al amor de su vida y desde entonces no fue la misma.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESCENA EXTRA** :

Al pato y al cerdo les cayo perfume…

-Cuack… *pitido* CUACK CUACK CUACK!*pitido*-dijo el pato

-… C-CUII!-dijo el pechan

-CUACK *más pitidos*

-CUIII CUIII CUIII?!-dijo Pechan

-CUACK CUACK! *pitidos muchos pitidos*!-volvio a decir el pato

-CUIII! CUII CUII CUII-dijo Pechan

-Cuack cuack!

-Cuii cuii cuii!

-Cuack *pitido dulce (?)* 3

-Cuii 3.… cuii ewe

Y se volvieron novios.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **Traduccion a lo ultimo:**

-Yo... Te amo porque eres negro!

-M-masaka!

-Te amo!

-Me estas diciendo la verdad pato-kun?!

-Claro! Se mio cerdito-kun!

-Si! Si sere todo tuyo!

-Oh cerdito me encanta tu negrura

-Y a mi tu gran silbato

-Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti... y a tu silbato... ewe


End file.
